Mystery Box
]]The Mystery Box, also known as the Random Box, Treasure Chest, Mystery Chest or simply the''' Box', is a random weapon generator featured in all Zombies maps in ''Call of Duty: World at War, Call of Duty: Black Ops (except Dead Ops Arcade) and Call of Duty: Black Ops II. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=alrRtMvmQBs Mystery Box Theme Overview Appearance Original The Mystery Box is usually a large, narrow, wooden box with a colored beam emitting from it into the sky to show the players its location. There are two glowing question marks imprinted on the lid of the Box, side by side and with the right one being vertically reversed. Inside the box lies bunches of hay and a glowing light, which is where the weapon ascends from and descends into. The Box sits on various things in the levels; the most common being a small wooden table over a few cement bricks. In a Box spawn location where the Box is not currently present, there is instead a teddy bear sitting upon three small, black, metal containers. When the player rolls a teddy bear, it means the current Box is used up and will teleport to a different spawn location. When the bear appears, the Demonic Announcer will laugh at the player and the bear and the Box will shoot up into the sky, removing the beam. Mob of the Dead In the Black Ops II level Mob of the Dead, the Box appears more similar to a metal chest than a cubed container, with a curved lid. It also has a more devilish appearance to fit the theme of the map; it is a dark brown/black in color and emits spikes from its lid. Inside the Box is filled with flames. It seems to float over a small stand that is lit with flames. When the Box is not currently present in a spawn, the stand has no flames. The teddy bear is replaced by a large, black padlock with a glowing red keyhole. When obtained, a low-pitched bell sound will play, followed by the lock turning with the sound of a key turning in a lock. Afterwards, it will fall into the box, which will close, rise slightly into the air, and fall into the stand. Origins In Origins, the Mystery Box resembles a stone sarcophagus, glowing with the blue light of Element 115. The teddy bear is still present when the box moves. Unlike in previous maps, the power is required to use the Mystery Box (The 115 power stations must be active for the Mystery box near that particular power station to work). Beams The beams emitting from the box are differently colored throughout the levels; normally, the Box emits a blue beam. However, the World at War level Shi No Numa's Box emits a yellow beam and Mob of the Dead's Box emits an orange beam. In the World at War ''levels Nacht der Untoten and Verrückt, there is no beam present. Use In order to open the Box, the player must be next to the box and press and hold the 'use' button. When activated, the available weapons will randomize, ascending, until a weapon is chosen. This process takes about four to five seconds. If the weapon is not picked up within ten seconds (the time is shown by the weapon descending back into the Box), the Box will reset and it will be able to be opened again in two seconds. It costs 950 points to use, regardless if the player takes the weapon or not. If the player receives the teddy bear or lock, the player will recieve a refund and the Box will relocate somewhere else on the map. If a player receives the Power-Up Fire Sale, all Box spawns will be occupied and the price for a weapon will be 10 points, but only for a limited time. Behavior The Mystery Box appears in all the Zombies maps except Dead Ops Arcade. In Nacht der Untoten, the Box is located in the "Help Room" and will never move. Verrückt is the first level to have the Box relocate and is the only level for the empty Box spawns to be rubble, and Mob of the Dead and Origins are the only levels for the empty Box spawns to be platforms, rather than the usual teddy bear and boxes. Spawn locations (by level) Nacht der Untoten *"Help Room" Verrückt *Power room (initial) *Left upstairs *Left balcony *Right hallway *Spawn room Shi No Numa *Downstairs from spawn room (initial) *Doctor's quarters *Storage hut *Communications room *Fishing hut *In room next to spawn room Der Riese *Courtyard (initial) *Front of Teleporter A *Balcony in Teleporter B room *End of catwalk in Teleporter C room *Animal testing lab *Far wall adjacent to furnace in garage Kino der Toten *Balcony in lobby (never inital) *Upper hall *Lower hall *Back room *Near power switch in theater *Near Juggernog in theater *Dressing room *Foyer room *Alley way "Five" *Animal testing lab *Weapons testing lab *Small lab room *Either side of the spawn room (never initial) *In the war room (never initial) Ascension *Power room (initial) *Down the stairs from the power room *Across from the rocket launcher door *Right by all three Lunar Landers *Next to Stamin-Up *In the corner of the spawn room Call of the Dead *Top of the lighthouse *Spawn area (never inital) *On the other side of the lighthouse in front of a pool *On the balcony in front of the lighthouse *At the far end of the ship, in front of Mule Kick *In the room directly below the power room Shangri-La *Cave (possible initial) *Waterfall (possible initial) *In the spawn area *Directly across from the power switches Moon *Recieving Bay (never inital) *Power Room *Outside by the teleporter *Bio-Dome Nuketown Zombies *Near yellow house garage *Near garden patch in green house backyard *Near doghouse ruins in yellow house backyard (possible inital) *Near fallout shelter in green house backyard (possible inital) *Inside the green house near the stairs Green Run *Diner (initial) *Bus depot *Balcony in house in farm *Upstars in bar in town *Back alley in town *Power room Town *Upstairs in bar *Back alley Farm *Balcony in house (initial) Bus Depot *Sidewalk outside (initial) Die Rise *Upside-down half of building (initial) *"Forbidden Corner" *Food Court Mob of the Dead *Warden's office (possible initial) *Cafeteria (possible initial) *Docks *Catacombs *Infirmary Buried *Outside general store (initial) *Near Quick Revive *Upstairs Courthouse *Two potential locations in the maze *Upstairs gunsmith *Room above the giant's jail cell Origins *Inside the Tank Station near Generator 2 (possible initial) *Next to Generator 3 (possible intial) *Generator 4 opposite Juggernog *Generator 5 opposite Stamin-Up *Near Generator 6 in the church *In the spawn room in between the two initial barriers Weapons available The weapons available in the Mystery Box are largely the same throughout each map in a game, although the weapons available do occasionally change, normally due to the addition of a new Wonder Weapon, or the unconventionality of a weapon in the map (such as Crossbow's absence in Moon due to the possible issues with low gravity). In addition, each game mostly features weapons only seen in that game, there being very few recurring weapons apart from Wonder Weapons such as Ray Gun. Teddy Bear In all maps except the ''Call of Duty: Black Ops (DS) Zombie maps and maps with only one location for the Mystery Box, it is possible to obtain a Teddy Bear from the box. In Mob of the Dead, a lock appears instead, having the same function as the Teddy Bear. The Teddy Bear causes the box to shake, rise up, vanish and teleport elsewhere on the map with no useful weapon dispensed; a voice in the background laughs at the player; first was from a child, then the other one which is maniacal-like. The 950 points are also refunded to the player (except in the iOS version). It is interesting to note that in the Call of Duty: World at War version of Verrückt, the box respawns only in an area that the player has opened unless only one room has been opened. In Kino der Toten, the location is revealed on the wooden maps with green lights on its current location, while in Shi No Numa, Der Riese, Ascension, Call of the Dead, Shangri-La, Moon, Green Run, Nuketown Zombies, Die Rise, and Mob of the Dead, the box can respawn anywhere, but is marked by a beam of light, yellow in Shi No Numa, red in Mob of the Dead, and blue in Der Riese, Kino der Toten, Ascension, Call of the Dead, Shangri-La, Moon, Green Run, Nuketown Zombies and Die Rise. In "Five", as well as Ascension, the Mystery Box's location is shown on small television screen above each possible box location. At some locations, some players actually hope to get the Teddy Bear, as the box may move to a more convenient place. In Shi No Numa, it will move to one of six locations, the four huts, its original location, and in the Warning Room. In Der Riese, it will move to six potential spots. Across from the M1897 Trenchgun, in the room with the Thompson, in each of the teleporter rooms and its original spawn. In Kino der Toten, the location of the mystery box is indicated by a green light on a black board outlining the entire map near every mystery box spawn. The player can also find the location of the box by going to the alleyway and looking up in the air for the blue column of light, just like in Der Riese. However, as mentioned earlier, this is a very inconvenient way to find the box's location. The player can also tell if the box is in the MPL room by looking through the upper left window in the Lobby. In Ascension, the location of the box is shown by a TV above the box locations and the blue beam of light marking it in the sky. In Shangri-La, there are four different locations the box will move to after obtaining the bear. In the waterfall, in the room with AK-74u, directly across from the power switches, and in the spawn area near the back window. The starting place for the box, unlike other maps, is either two locations; the waterfall or the AK-74u room, both on opposite sides of each other. The chances of the Teddy Bear appearing in the box increase depending on how many times the box has been used in its current location. The Teddy Bear will never appear on the first three uses of the box. The fourth through seventh uses have a 15% chance of choosing the Teddy Bear. Uses in the range of eighth to twelfth have a 30% chance, and any rolls after that have a 50% chance. When the box is in the starting location, however, the Teddy Bear will always appear after eight uses. On the map Mob of the Dead, the Teddy Bear takes on the form of a black lock. It has the same affect as the normal Teddy Bear but it makes a different sound when the Mystery Box is changing locations. Gallery Mystery Box Kino der Toten BO.png|Mystery Box in Kino der Toten Mystery Box offering Galil BO.png|Mystery Box offering the player a Galil Mystery Box spawn point BO.png|A spawn point for the box Mystery Box Teddy Bear BO.png|Teddy Bear Mystery Box billboard Kino der Toten BO.png|A billboard in Kino der Toten showing the box location Mystery Box television Ascension BO.png|A television in Ascension showing the box location Mystery Box Mob of the Dead BOII.png|The new mystery box design used for Mob of the Dead Mystery Box lock Mob of the Dead BOII.png|A lock, the Mob of the Dead equivalent of the Teddy Bear Trivia Call of Duty: World at War *The early name for the Mystery Box was possibly the "Treasure Chest", judging by the model name mtl_treasure_chest". **The Mystery Box is also referenced as the "Treasure Chest" in a loading screen tip. *In Nacht der Untoten, there is a higher chance of getting the Ray Gun in the Mystery Box in earlier rounds than other maps. *In Shi No Numa, there are several footlockers that look exactly like the Mystery Box that can be found on top of the shelves and crates in the starting room. *In Verrückt, there is writing on the stairs on to the barrier downstairs warning that if the Mystery Box is used too often, it will move. Its exact words are "Wish too often and your wishing well will run". *In "Vendetta", when Reznov opens the door after the player kills the sniper across the river, the player can hear the first two notes from the Mystery Box. *The Mystery Box is empty when the player use "give all". Call of Duty: Black Ops *On the pre-order poster, there is a phone number that when dialed plays a song that is similar to a Mystery Box song (this tune played backwards is the real Mystery Box tune). *Weapons that are bought off the wall do not appear in the Mystery Box, unlike in Call of Duty: World at War (exceptionally, on the Nintendo Wii version, the AUG is available on the wall and in the Mystery Box). *Xbox LIVE players can purchase a Mystery Box for their avatar. The avatar Mystery Box is smaller with only two question marks and only the teddy bear will be seen. *The spawn point of the Mystery Box is marked by a pile of boxes with a Teddy Bear on top, except in Verrückt, in which it is indicated by a pile of rubble with a Teddy Bear on top. The same goes for Call of Duty: World at War. **In Shi No Numa, the boxes are different, as they are white with Japanese writing on them. *A glitch occurs occasionally, causing multiple Mystery Boxes to appear at once. *Each weapon in the Mystery Locker in Call of duty Black Ops Nintendo DS will have a 4.76% chance of appearing. It does not have the teddy bear or any moving source due to the fact that the map is too small to have a teddy bear. The Mystery box in Nacht der Untoten will not move due to the fact that the map is too small for another source. Call of Duty: Black Ops II *If a player throws an EMP Grenade at the Mystery Box, the Mystery Box will shut down, the weapon will vanish, and points will not be refunded. *When the Mystery Box disappears, it spins two times around and then bursting into the air, unlike in the previous games where it shakes from side to side. In Mob of the Dead and Origins, it instead hovers in the air and then falls down into the base below it. *In Mob of the Dead, the box color is a reddish-orange color instead of blue. It also has a new appearance, resembling a coffin or elongated Treasure Chest and having a demonic tone to it. When it is not at a spawn location it seems locked inside another small underground chest. *When used, the Mystery Box in Mob of the Dead emits faint screaming sounds as opposed to music. *In Mob of the Dead, there are considerably less weapons in the Mystery Box than in previous maps. *In the June 27, 2013 patch, the indicator says "Press 'use button' for Mystery Box" as opposed to "Press 'use button' for Random Weapon." *At Mystery Box spawn locations, teddy bears will move their head. *Mob of the Dead and Origins are the only maps where the Mystery Box has a different skin. *A radio in Origins reveals that the Mystery Box can pull out weapons from different eras, either from the past, present or future, which explains why futuristic weapons such as the Type 25, HAMR, Ray Gun, etc... can be found in the map. *Origins is the only map where power is required to use the Mystery Box. *Origins has the most weapons in the Mystery Box, at the number 28 (with Vengeance for Ray Gun Mark II). de:Mystery Box sv:Mystery Box Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Zombies Utilities